


Get Some Sleep

by the_only_education_worth_having



Series: Reader Inserts For Marvel [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Fucking, Hair-pulling, Hurt/Comfort, Light Dom/sub, Love, Nightmares, Oral Sex, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sex, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-19 21:13:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12418269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_only_education_worth_having/pseuds/the_only_education_worth_having
Summary: Bucky can't sleep.Reader always helps.





	Get Some Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> I did a whole bunch of Marvel Dating Headcanons on my tumblr and now I'm doing smut fics for everyone
> 
> https://whatstruthgottodowithit.tumblr.com/post/166460881468/avengers-dating-would-include-masterpost

The blinds rattled against the window and a cool breeze filled the room rousing Y/N from her peaceful sleep. Stirring gently, she opened her eyes and raised herself up, looking for the source of the temperature change. Her eyes adjusted to the low light that came from the window and found her boyfriend, Bucky, sitting on the window seat looking out through the open window at the city below. 

‘Buck?’ she mumbled, sitting up in bed and wiping the sleep out of her eyes.  
‘Go back to sleep,’ he said quietly, turning to look at her for a fraction of a second before looking back out the window. Y/N sighed and pushed the covers off her, getting up and moving to the window seat sitting down opposite him.  
‘Couldn’t sleep, huh?’ she asked, frowning at the man. It had been at least a week since he’d had a good night’s sleep. Every night he’d woke up with nightmares or flashbacks unable to return to the slumber he’d been in before. Bucky looked up and shook his head. Y/N’s hand fell onto his lap and rubbed it soothingly. 

‘What was it this time?’  
‘Same as last night.’  
‘The kid?’ Bucky looked at her, a grief-stricken expression on his face and then nodded. He stood up, out of her grasp and paced in the area at the end of their bed. He did this often, he hated her to see him shaken like this and though he wasn’t angry with her his moods were foul when he awoke from these nightmares. Y/N sighed, she tried so hard to help him but she didn’t know what to say that would make it better. She had found, however, in the time they had been together that one of the best techniques was to distract him. Bucky’s hands rested on his hips as he paced, a scowl etched onto his face. Y/N stood and walked past him, grabbing a pair of pants from the closet and jeans for her.  
‘Put them on,’ she said tossing the pants to Bucky, who hadn’t been paying attention and almost failed to catch them. She dropped the shorts she had been wearing to the floor and stepped into the jeans. She and Bucky dressed in silence, quickly falling into the routine they had formed. They slipped their shoes and jackets on and then Y/N grasped Bucky’s hand and led him out of the bedroom.

The lights were low throughout the Avengers tower as the two moved quietly through the halls and down to the seat. Y/N used her free hand to scroll through her phone and order a cab. Still, Bucky remained silent yet he smiled at the thumb that ran over the back of his hand trying to soothe him. He loved that about her, she didn’t push him like the others did. She didn’t expect him to be fine or talk about what he saw. She never pressured him to speak but still stayed with him just in case he wanted to talk. The lift took them to the lobby which was lit up like a Christmas tree. The harsh white lights stung Bucky’s tired eyes as the pair walked through the gleaming lobby, greeting Earl the elderly security man as they went.

The car pulled up as they stepped out into the cold New York City air and Y/N led Bucky, who was still in his mood, to the car and they climbed in.   
‘Where to miss?’ asked the stocky figure from the front seat.  
‘Just drive.’  
‘Drive? Anywhere in particular?’  
‘Nope just drive,’ Y/N said simply, fastening her belt. The cab driver glanced in his rear-view looking at her as if she were crazy but brushed it off and simply switched his meter on and pulled off.   
The city wasn’t quiet but as it was around 4 am it was distinctly less cluttered than usual. Bucky’s head fell back against the seat, his eyes closing. The rocking of the car soothed him as did the sounds of the passing traffic and the voices of people on the street. He liked it like this, it made him feel less alone. Sleeping was hard for him; the room would go quiet which allowed his mind to fill the gap which often meant showing him his memories. Out here there were so many distractions his brain didn’t have time to show him anything. That was how he liked it. Y/N watched him as his tense face finally fell peaceful and the knot of worry in her stomach unclenched slightly. Her hand found his in the centre of the seats and embraced it tenderly her thumb pad tracing circles on the back of his hand. Bucky’s eyes opened at the contact and he smiled at her. They sat for a while, still silent, looking out of their windows at the city after dark. They’d been driving for about ten minutes and were coming up to the main road near the south of Central Park where her attention was immediately captured when Bucky’s low voice said, ‘Go through the park, please.’

The cab driver seemed not to have been paying attention but looked up startled at the sound of his voice but nevertheless nodded, quickly moving over lanes so he could take the road through the park. Their view was no longer buildings and lights but trees and grass which seemed eerier in the dark. The absence of people more profound here than anywhere else. The car ambled along as Bucky clasped Y/N’s hand whilst leaning to rest on his elbow in the middle seat. She leant in too and soon their heads were touching. Bucky looked at her through his lashes, watching as she gazed out the window, and said ‘I ever tell you about the time we went to the zoo?’  
She looked up and shook her head, remaining quiet so he would continue.   
‘Yeah, a couple years before I got drafted me and Steve went to central park zoo. It was good, I mean, it wasn’t as big as it is now but it was pretty cool. I remember they had all these animals we’d never seen or even heard of before. We took my little sister, she loved it went nuts for the monkey I’ll tell you,’ he chuckled, he looked as though he was there for a second before the memory faded from his eyes and he looked at her with a smile.  
‘How old was your sister?’   
‘When we went, erm 10 maybe 11.’  
‘And her big brother still wanted her around. That’s sweet,’ she smiled, which caused Bucky to pause and then smirk, ‘What?’  
‘Admittedly it was more to impress the girls we were with than take Rachel out but we had fun.’  
‘Used your little sister to get in a girl’s pants, shame on you James Barnes,’ she teased, giggling too.  
‘Hey, I would have taken her anyway, she was my favourite after all.’  
‘How come?’  
‘I was so much older than her. I went easy on her a lot, she was the baby. My other sisters were like 5 or 6 years older than her so didn’t want to hang out with her. I was her grown-up brother who’d take care of her and take her for ice cream.’  
‘You were a big softy huh?’  
‘Yeah,’ Bucky chuckled softly, ‘my other sisters used to call me rotten for it.’  
‘I bet.’ 

He smiled sadly, thinking of the family he’d once had. The conversation picked up from there, tonight was about his youngest sister Rachel. In the time they had been together, Y/N had been on so many of these rides and had learnt so many things about his past, his friends, his family. Each night had a different focus, a different set of stories, a different way of relinquishing the hurt inside him. 

About 20 minutes after leaving the park Bucky felt better, his mood had improved considerably and he wanted to head back to the tower and try and get a couple hours sleep. The outside was still dark though the light was fast catching up as he made the driver turn back around and take them home. 

Slipping a wad of cash to the driver the two exited the vehicle and made their way upstairs, back past Earl and up in the lift to their level. They got back to their room quickly, speaking in hushed whispers in hopes of not waking the whole building up. Whilst Y/N used the ensuite Bucky closed the window and then sat down on the end of the bed, discarding his clothing and shoes into a pile on the floor. He rested there, reminiscing over the stories he’d told feeling slightly more whole than he had before. He was leaning on his elbows which rested on his knees but raised up when he heard the running of the tap stop and the sounds of feet on the cool tile. Y/N appeared at the bathroom door and smiled at him whilst her hand fumbled for the light switch and turned it off, plummeting the room into semi-darkness. The only light now came from the window and illuminated her skin as she walked through it towards him and came to kneel in between his legs. 

Her hand reached gently up towards his face and stroked it, his beard scratchy under her smooth fingertips. He turned to her embrace, his lips pressing into the palm of her hand with care before he leant down and placed a soft kiss on her lips. His hands were cold against her neck as they pulled her to him, making her move off the floor and come to sit on his lap. His arms wrapped around her, pulling her close as her hands knotted in his hair as they made out. His fingertips ghosted around the hem of the large t-shirt she’d changed into and pulled it up, breaking their contact for a second, discarding it to the floor with his pile of clothes. They reconnected and his skin was hot against hers as his hands came to her breasts, groping them gently. 

Y/N groaned at the contact as Bucky’s mouth moved from hers to her neck, sucking hard on the bare flesh that was there and undoubtedly leaving a bruise for the morning. She could feel him growing hard under the boxers he was wearing and was taken off guard as he used his strong arms to flip their positions so she laid below him. He hovered above her placing kisses down the length of her body before he knelt where she had previously been and grabbed her thighs pulling her towards the end of the bed. Hooking the waistband of her knickers under his fingers he pulled them down her legs and flung them across the room hurriedly. Then he slowed so he could kiss her thighs teasingly, watching as she shivered with anticipation.

Then, watching her intently, he leaned forward and licked a flat wide stripe. Y/N groaned at the contact as he lapped at her, her juices already flowing hard. His lips took hold of her clit, sucking it gently before returning to his already steady rhythm. Y/N squirmed under his expert touch, relishing the feel of him between her legs. Her hands ran through his hair as he moved and she felt her breath become deeper with every second. 

‘Fuck Bucky,’ she groaned as she writhed underneath him, her hips bucking under his face.   
‘Not yet sweetheart,’ he warned, his mouth moved off her for a second as he introduced two fingers into her, filling her up without warning. She clenched around him as he fucked her, her moans filling up the empty room. His thumb encircled her clit, sending her so close to the edge the only thing holding her back was his warning. Bucky’s eyes were ablaze at the sight of her spread out for him, coming undone at his touch. His cock was unreasonably hard and he longed for nothing more than to be buried inside her. 

His voice was so low and throaty and her mind was so fuzzy, Y/N struggled to comprehend what he had said but then he enunciated and the order to come was oh so clear. A couple more flicks over her electrified bundle of nerves sent her into overdrive she trembled under him. He moved to lay next to her, removing his slick fingers from his wet mound and to her mouth where she sucked them clean without order.

‘Good girl,’ he whispered before adding, ‘all fours doll.’  
Y/N groaned but moved all the same though she doubted her jellified legs would be able to hold her up. Bucky moved off the bed, standing by its side as he removed the only barrier between them. Y/N had moved further onto the bed and was now knelt facing the headboard, supporting herself on her hands, her glistening pussy illuminated in the low moonlight. She turned her head and smiled at him when the bed dipped under his weight signalling him moving into position. Bucky smirked as he moved in behind her, stroking his cock that was now slick. She moaned as he teased her slit with his head, inching the tip in just a bit before pulling out. Bucky grinned, he loved to tease her particularly loved how impatient she became but now was no time for games. He needed her and so he stationed himself and slammed into the hilt without caution. Y/N groaned as he filled her, moving in and out with a growing speed.

His hands gripped her hips tightly as he moved before one slipped up into her hair and tugged hard. She whimpered as the force moved her upwards which spurred him on as the angles changed. She was moaning louder now, calling his name which made him tremble. Knowing he wouldn’t last long he moved his hand from her hair to her clit. Y/N came after the first couple of touches and flew up so she was flat against Bucky. Their flesh was sweaty against one another as he continued to pump in and out of her, his own orgasm building. Her hand stroked his face as he closed his eyes, his face buried in her neck. 

‘Блядь,’ he grunted. Giving a few more pumps he came before his hips stilled at last and he pulled out, the two of them falling onto the bed in a sweaty breathless heap. They lay for a moment, enjoying each other. Y/N leant to press kisses along Buck’s face before she eventually got up. Bucky moved too and the two of them threw on their discarded clothes before climbing into bed. 

As they lay together, Y/N traced her hand across his chest hoping to soothe him to sleep. His hand was tangled in her long hair, playing with it in an absent-minded fashion.   
‘Thanks,’ he whispered into her forehead.  
‘What for?’ she asked, her brow furrowed.  
‘You always make me feel better,’ he said simply and Y/N could feel his mouth turn up into a smile.   
‘No problem, now get some sleep,’ she chuckled closing her eyes. Bucky’s eyes flutter closed and he could feel them getting heavier by the second as sleep finally came to him. Once his breathing evened out Y/N’s eyes snapped open and she raised her head to check he was finally asleep. Once convinced she eased herself out of his grasp and out of the bed. She grabbed her phone that lay on the nightstand which now read 5:51 am and frantically scrolled through it switching off the alarms that were set to ring in ten minutes and would inevitably wake him up. Gathering her clothes and bag she tiptoed to the door, heading for the bathroom down the hall. Looking back, she watched him sleep, thankful he looked so peaceful, and then she opened the door and left to get ready for work not before making a mental note to get coffee on the way. She was going to need it.


End file.
